


Crumbling

by Mags (La_Kalaka)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Kalaka/pseuds/Mags
Summary: After all that has happened, there is the beggining of the end for Thor. Spoilers ahead.





	Crumbling

In the aftermath of Thanos’s death, Thor really tries his hardest to distract himself from the grief by searching for his people lost in space. With the help of the Avengers (that are gladly to do whatever they can to feel less useless), they pin point the coordinates of the rest of the scaped pods and redirected them to Earth.

 

He latch onto the rebuilding of New Asgard like a drowning man to a lifeline, whatever is better than thinking about the many ways he have failed and feeling the crushing guilt and the gaping hole knowing he was unable to save not only half of the life across the universe but also Asgard, his father, his mother, Sif, the Warriors Three, his people murdered in the ship, Heimdall and Loki.

 

The tough of Heimdall’s and Loki’s bodies floating into the deeps of space withouth proper burial marks the beggining of the end.

 

**+**

 

With the help of Valkyrie, Rocket and Nebula, he goes into space a second time to retrieve the bodies of the asgardians among the wreckgage of the Statesman. Bit by bit they drag the bodies inside the Benatar till they finally find Heimdall’s and Loki’s.

 

Every one of them is like a piece of Thor’s spirit getting dusted away from him until nothing is left.

 

The burial of their warriors is the saddest affair for the youngest nation. Since there were not enough ships to send them off they decided to light the pyre next to the ocean. Sending part of their ashes into a lone ship and taking the rest to bury on their land.

 

Having a place for the final rest of his brother does not bring peace to Thor but a sense of clarity about everything he has lost. Thanos words echoes through every bone of his body:

 

“No more resurrections”

 

“I am inevitable”.

 

That is the finishing blow.

 

 

**+**

 

 

Valkyrie does not judge.

She knows about total loss and drowning grief, even now, five years later, she makes the effort to stay awake from that stupor. For someone who lived milennia, 5 years are just a couple of months for an asgardian. Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before someone or something along the way rouses you to action. Asgardians are made of thougher stuff. The commonfolk have been resilient since then.

 

Until their king is ready to put his act together, they will go forth.

 

 

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> I am just trying to make sense of the Thor clusterfuck. I haven't written fic in a decade so this is more like a pile of headcanons product of the whole mess I became after watching that movie.


End file.
